


Rule Number One

by ratherbehere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) Talks Dirty, Cockblock Sam Winchester, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Switching, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Tickling, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbehere/pseuds/ratherbehere
Summary: Dean has a problem. His mom's fiance wants to hook him up, but Dean's not even a little interested. If he goes to their engagement party alone, he'll be pressured all night long. When his roommate offers to go as his fake-date, it should be an easy solution. What could go wrong? Only Dean's been lusting after the man for months and, even if the guy does happen to be attracted to men (the jury is still out on that one), there's one thing Dean knows for certain: you don't date your roommate. No matter how perfect they are.





	Rule Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by me, so any mistakes or typos are solely my responsibility. Leave a comment or shoot me a message on [tumblr](http://caswouldratherbehere.tumblr.com) if something needs fixed.

“Fuck.”

Dean stared at his phone in dread. He’d just received a text from his mom, inviting him to her engagement party. Not that there was anything wrong with his mom inviting him, or her having a party, or even that she was getting remarried after all these years. He’d met Paul and he seemed like good people.

Paul did, however, have a strange need to set Dean up with his daughter. And while there was nothing wrong with Kristin, he was really not interested. There was only one person he’d been interested in for a while, and he was having a hard time moving past it. No matter how much he should.

“What is it?”

Castiel, Dean’s roommate, friend, and object of his continued sexual frustration, shuffled into their shared living room with a horrible case of bed head. He scratched at his tummy, just above his PJ’s waistband, and Dean got a glimpse of hip bone and toned tummy. He tamped down on the urge to get up, go over, and lick it.

He swallowed the lust down and was glad his voice came out normal. “I just got invited to my mom’s engagement party. If I show up without a date—”

Cas collapsed on the couch. “You’ll have to spend the whole evening fending off Paul.”

Dean nodded. Cas had heard him complain about this a few times before, ever since Kristin and her boyfriend had split. Dean had always managed to dodge Paul’s propositions just in time, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t frustrating, and Cas had always been there to listen. He’d never had much to say on the matter, which annoyed Dean more than was reasonable. _Be jealous_ he begged. _Be angry_ he cried. _Want me_ he pleaded.

Not that those words ever left his lips. He was too much of a chickenshit for that.

“I wonder if Charlie is free.” She was as gay as the day was long, but she was also the most loyal friend he could ever hope for. She would save him if he asked. He picked up his phone and began twirling it between his fingers.

Cas shrugged. “Sure, I guess a fake date would keep Paul from trying to set you up.”

“Exactly.”

So he texted Charlie while Cas puttered around the kitchen getting a bowl of cereal. She responded immediately. She would have gladly gone as his backup, but she had a family birthday to attend. She didn’t have a lot of family and took the few occasions they got together pretty seriously.

“She’s busy. Guess I’ll try Jo.”

Cas grunted between slurps of Captain Crunch.

He texted her, but she was also out for a band gig that night.

“Shit,” Dean muttered. “She’s out, too.” Dean beat his fingers on the table as he thought. “What am I going to do? Meg would never agree to it, and Lisa… Yeah, no. Not again.” He flipped his phone a few more times. “I guess I could ask Benny. No one would dare challenge Benny for anything. I mean, sure, it’s been awhile since I’ve been with a guy, but—”

He was interrupted by a coughing fit, and the sound of a spoon clattering into a cereal bowl.

“You okay?” Dean asked Cas with a frown.

Cas thumped a hand to his chest and gasped. He breathed a few times before speaking. “Yeah, I’m good. Just went down the wrong way.” He pushed the bowl away and turned a glare on Dean. What was that about?

“So just what the fuck is wrong with me?”

“What?” Dean’s phone slipped through his fingers and clattered relatively safely onto the table.

“I said what’s wrong with me, that I never even made your list of possibilities. I thought we were friends.”

Dean’s mouth hung open. “You’re…” Apparently Cas had no intentions of saving him, because he just raised his eyebrows in question. Shit. He couldn’t tell Cas the truth, that he’d been half in love with him ever since he’d moved in, and that going on a fake date with him might be too much for Dean to handle. He’d probably get drunk, try to kiss him, freak him out, and then they’d have to live out the remainder of their lease in awkwardness.

You don’t hit on your roommates. Ever. It was rule number one.

Dean flapped a hand uselessly. “You’re Cas.”

Cas’s answering eye roll was epic. “Thanks for that, I am fairly familiar with my name, you know.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “No, I just mean… You’re my roommate, wouldn’t that be weird?”

Cas shrugged. “Why would that make it any weirder than anyone else?”

Because I spend every second of every day resisting the urge to bend you over the couch and fuck you senseless?

“I guess it wouldn’t be.”

Cas nodded. “That’s settled then. When’s the party?”

“Saturday at 8.”

“Good. I expect you to pick me up at 7:30.” Cas winked, and whisked himself off to his bedroom, leaving Dean staring at the door.

What the ever-loving fuck had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

At 7:30 pm precisely, Dean knocked on Cas’s bedroom door. He totally did not stand there waiting for the minutes on the clock to roll over because he didn’t want to seem overly eager and knock too early.

“You ready, Cas?”

Cas opened the door and Dean knew he was so royally fucked. Cas was wearing blue slacks that fit him like they’d been tailor made for him, and though he couldn’t see his ass, Dean was positive it would be spectacular. The vest and tie were a matching shade of blue, off-set by his white dress shirt, and the color was just perfect to make the depth of his eyes shine. He could even make out the well-defined muscles of Cas’s arms in the cling of the fabric, highlighting just how much the guy spent working out.

“Dean?” Cas asked, hesitating in the doorway, “Did you hear me? I have a matching jacket, but I wasn’t sure if it would be too formal.” He glanced up and down Dean’s outfit, black slacks with a dark grey dress shirt. “You’re not even wearing a tie, maybe I should—”

“No!” He shouted it much too loudly and much too quickly, but there was nothing he could do to change that now. “It’s perfect. I’ll get a tie, it’ll be fine.”

Cas glanced at the bit of exposed neck where Dean had intentionally left the first two buttons open. His voice was about two octaves deeper when he spoke. “Why mess with perfection?” He blushed violently, and hope sprung in Dean’s chest. Could you date your roommate if he wanted it too? Maybe that was okay?

“We’re going to be late, Dean.” There was an edge to Castiel’s voice that put an end to Dean’s daydreaming. That was the Cas he knew, his gruff and serious roommate and nothing more.

Cas lead the way out and Dean paused to take a deep breath.

_Just friends,_ he reminded himself. Then added, _if that much_. Afterall, they’d only known each other for a few months, and hadn’t hit it off right away. Dean was loud, Cas was quiet. Dean was impatient, Cas would wait an hour for a pizza without blinking an eye. Dean’s idea of a good time was cracking open a cold one to watch a game while Cas did puzzles. _Puzzles_. Who the heck, under the age of 60, does puzzles?

It had taken them a while to find commonalities, but once they got beyond the surface stuff, the similarities were definitely there. For one, they both liked the same music and that helped _a ton_. But more than that, they were also both unwaveringly loyal to the people in their lives, and both unflinchingly willing to sacrifice anything for them. This was something they were actually helping each other with—backing each other down from leaping off a ledge just because someone asked for something.

Okay, so they were definitely friends, and Dean was just being grumpy because he wished it were more.

Except Cas had never shown interest that way and Dean didn’t even know if Cas was in to men. He’d never brought home a date. Dean wasn’t sure he’d even gone on one since moving in. Maybe he was ace? Charlie had mentioned that possibility once.

It was fine though. Dean just needed to get over his crush. You don’t date your roommate, and that was that. If he could get his dick (and heart, let’s be real) to agree, that would be great.

The drive to his mom’s house was tense with a quietness to the air that felt force. Cas had tried to ask him more about his family, but Dean couldn’t seem to summon up speech patterns. He was too busy trying to get the image of debauching Cas right there in his car out of his head to speak much.

He was hoping maybe Cas hadn’t felt the same way about the silence, that it had only been uncomfortable for Dean, but that hope was dashed after he parked the car.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked, staring straight ahead at nothing and making no move for the door handle. “If this was a bad idea, I can—”

“What? No. Why would it be a bad idea?” Dean rubbed sweaty palms on his slacks. It was a _horrible_ idea.

“You seem very tense.” Cas turned blue eyes on him, and air trapped itself in Dean’s lungs. “You said you hadn’t been with a guy in a while, so I just assumed…” Dean still couldn’t find words and stared at Cas in confusion. Cas flapped a hand. “I assumed you were out and comfortable with this, but now I’m wondering if I forced you into it. Into taking me as your decoy.” When Dean still didn’t speak, Cas’s hand moved to his pocket, where no doubt his phone was nestled. “I’ll get an Uber home.”

“No!” Dean squawked. He cleared his throat and spoke at a more normal volume. “That’s not it. My family knows, okay? Hell, Sammy walked in on me gagging on my boyfriend’s dick in _high school_.” Cas blushed and looked sharply away. “Uh. Sorry.” He palmed the back of his neck.

“It’s okay.” Cas’s voice sounded like he’d swallowed sandpaper, and he didn’t turn back to look at Dean again.

“I’m just…” He’s just what? How did he finish that statement? ‘I just want to drag you into the backseat and fuck you senseless?’ Yeah, ‘cause that wouldn’t send Cas running for the hills.

“Nervous?” Cas supplied. He finally looked at Dean again, a small smile on his lips.

Dean nodded. “Yeah.” Then he hastily added, “But not about you.”

Cas’s smile broadened, and this time it wasn’t Dean’s libido that responded, but something closer to this chest.

“Well, Dean, I’m good with families. Use me as you see fit.”

He delivered the line with a straight face and clearly missed any alternative meaning, but that didn’t stop Dean’s dick from twitching in his pants. _Down boy._

“Just be yourself.” Dean moved for the door handle. “And keep Paul from throwing me at Kristin.”

Cas chuckled. “I think I can handle that.”

Inside, they were greeted by Dean’s mom almost immediately after they stepped through the door.

“Dean! You made it.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “And you brought a date.” Her eyes turned appreciatively towards Cas as she soaked him in.

“Hi mom.” Dean palmed the back of his neck. “Yeah, this is Cas.”

Cas extended a hand. “Pleased to meet you, Ms. Winchester.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “You as well. Please, call me Mary.” She turned back to Dean and he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like the next words out of her mouth. “He’s a lot more polite than your last boyfriend.”

Dean groaned. “You promised me we’d never speak of Mark again.”

“And what, miss the opportunity to tease you about it?” Mary laughed. “Fat chance.”

They were interrupted as more guests arrived at the door—coworkers, if Dean wasn’t mistaken.

“Duty calls.” Mary gestured into the house. “Please, make yourselves at home. Champagne is on the sideboard.” She lowered her voice to whisper conspiratorially, “Beer is in the fridge,” before whisking off to greet the newest arrivals to the house.

Dean had an awesome mom. For one, she knew what he actually wanted to drink. For another, she hadn’t pressured him about Cas, which meant they hadn’t been forced to fake their way through a relationship yet. Maybe he could survive this night after all.

“She was nice,” Cas said, as they walked away. “Much more friendly than my own mother.”

Dean hummed in response, scanning the room for Paul. His soon to be father-in-law was by the patio door, making small talk. He didn’t see Kristin at all.

Unfortunately, he was so busy looking for Paul, he missed Sam coming at him.

“Hey Dean.” His eyes tracked over to Cas. “Cas. Nice to see you again.” He tilted his head. “Wait. Why _are_ you here?”

Shit. Dean was a dumbass. How could he have forgotten that Sam had met Cas? Not that he was a _frequent_ guest at their apartment, being stupidly busy with grad school and all that, but he had definitely been there.

He was floundering for words when Castiel’s hand slid across the small of his back, and any chance at speaking was completely lost.

“I’m Dean’s date.”

Sam’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, but at least he didn’t look shocked or horrified. “Oh, wow. When did that happen?”

“It’s new,” Cas replied with ease.

It was a vague answer, which Sam seemed to take in stride. That was… actually a pretty smart move on Cas’s part. Most people would have flubbed a real answer, because liars tended to think they needed specifics when they really needed exactly the opposite.

Dean just hoped he didn’t look as shook as he felt by having Cas’s hand at the small of his back.

“I’m pretty excited about it though,” he said, risking a glance at Cas. Two brilliant blue eyes twinkled at him as Cas’s lips twitched up into a smile. They were so close they could kiss.

Sam coughed into his hand and they broke apart. “Just try to remember that there are other people here.” Sam leant forward. “We don’t need a repeat of the night Mark—”

“Whoa, okay, that’s enough of that.” Dean interrupted forcefully, pulling away from Cas. As Cas’s hand slid away from his back, Dean reacted on instinct and took it into his own, lacing their fingers together. “I need a beer. You—” he pointed at Sam with his free hand “—need to stop talking about he who must not be named.”

Sam was opening his mouth—no doubt to protest—but Dean didn’t stick around to hear it. He jerked Cas towards the kitchen and didn’t look back.

The kitchen was blessedly dark and empty. Dean let their hands slide apart as he opened the fridge for a beer. He offered one to Cas, who shook his head.

Dean grabbed the bottle opener from the drawer next to the sink and popped the top off. He leaned against the counter as he took a good, long pull.

“So who is Mark?” Cas asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the opposite counter. Dean nearly spilled his just-opened beer on his shirt. Cas chuckled. “Sorry, I’m just curious. We’ve been here five minutes and he’s been brought up twice.”

Dean stared at his bottle, willing it to give him courage. He took another swig before answering.

“Just some asshole I dated for a not-hot five minutes.”

“Is he why you were nervous to bring me?”

Dean looked up, startled. That thought had actually not occurred to him and it would have been a good excuse if he’d wanted to lie to Cas. Which he didn’t. He did that enough with how he felt.

“No,” he said flatly. Cas tilted his head to the side, inviting him to share more but not pushing. “No, Cas. You’re nothing like Mark. Can we leave it at that?”

“Sure.” Before Dean could sigh in relief, Cas smirked and added on, “For now.”

“You are all trying to kill me.”

“Now why would I try to kill my brand-new boyfriend?” Cas straightened from the counter. “Come on, your mom is going to notice if you sulk back here all night. We should mingle.”

Dean groaned. Mingling. “I take it back, you can ask about Mark.” But Cas showed no mercy as he grabbed Dean’s hand and yanked him out of the kitchen.

The next hour was a parade of people Dean barely knew—distant family, friends of Mary and Paul—and people he absolutely had never met before. Luckily, Cas was good at the small talk, and he was even better at it after he had a glass of champagne in his free hand.

The other hand spent most of that hour touching Dean. The small of his back, holding his hand, flirtatiously touching his arm. It was a good thing that Cas was good at the conversation, because Dean was only paying enough attention to hum at the right spots.

Then Paul happened. Cas was getting another glass of champagne and Dean was making his way back from the kitchen when Paul glanced his way and purpose filled his eyes. Dean knew he had to act fast.

He crossed the space to Cas in a few strides and plucked the glass from his hand. He set it down—hopefully on the sideboard, he wasn’t sure.

“Dean—?”

Castiel’s question was cut off as Dean took Cas’s face between his hands and hammered their mouths together. Cas let out an adorable squeak. Before Dean could panic, Castiel’s lips were sliding open, and his hands were on Dean’s hips, urging him closer.

The kiss was brief but powerful, and when it ended, there were mere centimeters between them. It left Dean without any oxygen in his lungs, and Cas was staring at him with wide eyes. Confusion warred with lust in their inky depths, but Dean didn’t get a chance to puzzle that out.

Someone was pointedly clearing their throat.

“Ahem.” Ah, yes, that would be Paul. _Shit_ _, guess he didn’t take the hint_ _._ “While it’s nice to see some youthful passion, could you keep that to a minimum until you get back to the privacy of your own home?”

Dean and Cas sprang apart, Dean running twitchy fingers through his hair. _Double shit, he brought Kristin with him._ “Sorry about that,” he muttered to Paul. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Kristin. She’d been pretty chill the few times he’d met her before, but one amused face was all he could handle at the moment.

Cas recovered quicker, clearing his throat and saying in a surprisingly level voice, “My apologies. You know how it is with a new relationship.” He put an arm around Dean’s waist and tucked him into his side. “You must be Paul.” He offered his unoccupied hand, first to Paul, and then to Kristin. “And Kristin. I’m Castiel, Dean’s date.”

Paul smiled just this side of too politely, if such a thing were possible. “Dean didn’t tell us he was bringing a date.”

“Dad,” Kristin admonished, “Don’t be rude.” She turned back to Dean and Cas. “It’s lovely to meet you Cas. You two make a handsome couple.”

Paul sighed. “I wasn’t being rude, I just—” He snapped his mouth shut with a glare from Kristin. “You do make a lovely couple.”

“Thank you,” Cas replied. His arm dropped away from Dean’s back, and once again, he missed the warmth of it. “I hope someday we’ll be as happy as you and Mary seem to be.”

Then Dean’s hand was finding Castiel’s and weaving their fingers together. He gave them a squeeze. “I already am.” A shiver went down his spine when he realized that Cas had actually blushed. This… this was a very dangerous game they were playing.

_Just friends_ , he reminded himself. _We just need to convince Paul_.

Paul cleared his throat once more. “Anyway, I have other guests to greet. Thank you for coming.”

As he departed rather hastily, Dean felt his shoulders sag about six inches.

“Sorry about him,” Kristin said in a soft voice. “He’s been relentless since I broke up with Trevor. I told him to stop, but he just adores you, Dean, and wants me to be happy.” She took a glass of champagne from the table behind them. “I’m glad you came with someone. I thought about asking a friend to pretend to date me.” She sipped her champagne. “Probably would have been shit at faking it though, so it’s a good thing you don’t have to.”

All Dean could manage was a nod. Castiel’s fingers were caressing his palm. There was no reason for that, no one could even see it.

“I’m sure he’s a nice man,” Cas offered, like his thumb wasn’t dancing over Dean’s wrist, sliding along the soft underside.

She hummed her agreement absently, her eyes dancing merrily between them as her lips slid into something sly. “You know, my dad was wrong about one thing. You don’t have to go home to get some privacy.” She winked and waltzed away.

The second she was gone, Dean yanked Cas into the kitchen, shoved him against the fridge, and braced an arm across his chest.

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

Cas blinked, his lips parting just slightly. Dean had expected him to smirk, to double down on whatever ploy he was up to, so the confusion was… well, confusing.

“What are you talking about?”

“Caressing my hand like that. What game are you playing?”

“I thought… Well, you were the one who kissed _me_ out of nowhere!”

“Yeah, ‘cause I saw Paul coming over!”

“You—” Cas cut himself off to shove Dean away. “Well it was completely unnecessary.” Dean felt red blossom over his entire face. It really had been, hadn’t it? “I’m sorry if I misconstrued. Us coming here together was a bad idea. I think I’ll go order that Uber now.”

He went to leave the room, but Dean’s hand shot out and wrapped around Castiel’s bicep. “What did you misconstrue?” Dean asked. His voice was weak and the words almost didn’t come out.

Cas glanced from Dean’s hands to his face. “Nothing.”

“What did you misconstrue, Cas?”

Once again, Cas was pushing Dean away. He crossed his arms. “I thought maybe this was more than a game after all. I had hoped, but….” He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.”

“You had _hoped_?”

Cas flinched and almost seemed to curl in on himself.

Oh. Fuck that.

Dean closed the small distance between them and crashed their lips together. He pulled back just long enough to look Cas in his wide but hopeful eyes and say, “I had hoped too,” before diving back in.

Cas let out a sound that was nothing short of a growl, and suddenly their kiss was ten times more sinful. One hand was in his hair while the other snaked down to Dean’s butt and squeezed. Dean had to fling out a hand and brace himself against the wall as Cas grinded into him, a building erection making itself known.

“Jesus Christ!”

Once again, Sam proved to be the biggest cockblocker in history.

Dean’s lips pulled away from Castiel’s, but his body most definitely did not. He looked over at Sam, who was trying valiantly to use his hands to protect his innocent eyes.

Well, that ship had sailed back in high school.

“For fuck’s sakes, guys, you live together. You can do that all the freaking time, as much as you want, and no one will care. Can you please try to keep mom’s house to a family appropriate level?”

Castiel’s hands left Dean’s butt and he probably should not be as disappointed about that as he was.

Then Cas spoke, and Dean’s libido decided it wasn’t time to calm down after all, because ho boy did that man have one hell of a sex voice. _What would it sound like after my cock’s been down his throat?_

“Sorry, Sam.” Cas put a hand to Dean’s chest and urged him back a step. “You’re correct, of course.”

“He’s—”

Cas shot Dean a warning glare and he clamped his mouth shut. There was fire in his eyes though. Fire and promise.

Sam nodded, seemingly appeased. “Mom’s looking for you.” He nodded at Dean’s hair. “You might want to find a mirror first.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Cas cocked his head. “What—”

“Never mind.” He reached up and began trying to style Castiel’s hair back into place. “There’s no mirror in here and I don’t think we can make it to the bathroom. I’ll do you, you do me?”

Cas leered. “Most definitely. Any way you want it.”

“Ugh.” Sam looked like he was going to throw up. “Whatever. Just not _here_.”

They cleaned up as best they could, though the way his mom looked at them made Dean suspect they didn’t do as good of a job as they should have.

She didn’t say anything though, and they talked about work and the house, and eventually the wedding. There wasn’t a specific reason she’d sent Sam looking for Dean and Cas, she’d just wanted to chat with them. It was perhaps the only time in his life Dean had resented his mother. Just a tiny, tiny bit.

And if Dean thought the first half of the night had been brutal, the rest of it was even worse. Now they weren’t pretending to be a couple, so much as trying to hide the fake that they _had_ been pretending to be a couple, and now were on the verge of consummating the new relationship right behind his mom’s grand piano.

At least Dean was. Cas couldn’t keep his hands to himself, and every chance he got he was sliding a palm over Dean’s ass or rubbing fingers into Dean’s wrist. If they had a pause in the conversation where he could get away with it, he’d lean in and whisper filthy promises in Dean’s ear, his lips skimming the tender skin before pulling away.

Dean’s entire body was on fire with need, and he was seriously contemplating taking Cas upstairs and throwing him on the guest bed and fucking him senseless. Only he didn’t have lube or a condom, and something told him that if he tried anyway, maybe exchange blowjobs instead, Sam would find a way to walk in on it.

So it was a great relief when his mom pressed a hand into his shoulder and whispered, “The night’s winding down. Why don’t you and Cas head out?”

She even gave him a wink as she passed by.

“What did she say?” Cas asked, squeezing his ass.

“She told me to get out of here and fuck you.” He laughed as Cas’s eyes went impossibly wide. “She didn’t use those words.”

“Good. That’s… good.” He took Dean’s hand and tugged him towards the exit. “And that sounds like a fantastic plan.”

Dean managed a wave to Sam’s questioning eyes before they were out the door, in the car, and zooming down I-70 as fast as he thought he could get away with. And once beyond what he could get away with, when Cas’s hand began fondling his dick through his slacks.

“You really do look incredible in these pants.” Castiel’s fingers rubbed across his length with a pressure that sent heat radiating through Dean’s body.

“Fuck, if you don’t stop that, I’m going to pull this car over right here and take you in the backseat.”

The grin that Castiel sported was hungry and feral and Dean shivered.

“I was joking, Cas. We’re not fucking in the middle of the highway.”

Cas pulled his hand back sharply and crossed his arms. “Fine.”

“We’re five minutes out.”

“Too far. Pull over.”

Dean glanced sideways. “You are so much more kinky than I thought you were.”

Cas huffed. “Well you’re much more gay that I thought you were.”

“Bi.”

“I know. But Jesus, Dean, do you have any idea what you did to me when you mentioned swallowing your ex’s cock? I’ve been picturing you on your knees ever since.”

“I told you that before we even went in to the party.”

“I know.” Castiel’s hand was back, squeezing his thigh. Dean sped up just a little bit more.

The five minutes that made the rest of the drive were the longest of Dean’s life, but eventually, he was parking at their building. They raced inside and Dean reached for the elevator button, but Cas pulled him past it.

“Stairs will be faster.”

That was true. Since they were on the third floor out of twenty, it often did take longer to be lazy than to climb the stairs. He normally did take the stairs, actually, but he’d been hoping to make out in the elevator on the way up.

Then they were in the narrow stairwell and Castiel’s perfect ass was right there and Dean decided it was almost as good.

Cas flung the door to their hallway open with a bang, closed the twenty feet to their apartment, pulled Dean inside, and slammed their door shut. Dean didn’t let him move another inch, however, blocking him into the door, hands pressed on both sides of his head.

“Tell me that kiss in my mom’s living room was just the start.”

Castiel’s hands snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. It was a rather impressive feat considering how close they already were. Dean was never more aware of how blue Cas’s eyes were than in that moment.

“It was nothing compared to what I have in mind.”

Dean hummed, letting his nose dip down to caress Castiel’s. “And what’s that?”

“You. Me.” His hand slid to Dean’s front and grasped his cock through his slacks. “A lot of this.” He pressed his hips forward, moving his hand to Dean’s hip so his own length could press into Dean’s. “And this.”

_Enough of the fucking teasing_.

He crashed their mouth’s together, licking past Castiel’s lips without a pause. Cas groaned in response, thrusting forward and grinding into Dean with one long, fluid motion.

When they came up for air, the only thing Dean could say was, “My room or yours?”

“Mine.” He guided Dean towards his bedroom door, his fingers moving over Dean’s buttons as they stumbled. “It’s closer. And I have better lube.”

That startled a laugh out of Dean. “How could you possibly know that?”

“It’s imported.”

“You’re going to have to explain that one at some point.”

“And you’re going to have to explain Mark, but we have more important things to do right now.” He reached past Dean to open his door and pushed them inside.

Dean’s shirt fell away as his lips were sealed with Castiel’s. He fumbled with Cas’s blue vest, distracted by the twist of Cas’s tongue in his mouth. He eventually got it unbuttoned but paused before removing it.

He broke the kiss. “Wait,” he said breathlessly.

“What?” Castiel’s voice was deep and rough like sandpaper again. Could it go deeper?

“You look amazing in this.” Dean’s fingers danced to Castiel’s fly and began to undo it. “I want to leave it on you a bit longer.” He began to lower to his knees as he reached inside. “While I do this.”

He pulled Castiel’s cock out of his open fly, waited until Cas’s eyes were locked with his, and slid the head onto his extended tongue. Cas moaned like a pornstar, his hands going straight to Dean’s hair.

“Shit, Dean,” he murmured. “You look even more sinful than I had imagine.”

Dean winked, wrapped his lips around the head, and sucked Cas into his mouth. It had, unfortunately, been a little while since he’d done this, so he couldn’t swallow Cas straight to the root in one go like he used to do for guys. He bobbed a few times, holding Cas by the base while he built up a pace.

He sucked Cas deeper on every thrust, and he could feel Cas shaking with the effort to let Dean control the tempo. It wouldn’t be long before he could let Cas take over, but Cas was bigger than he’d thought and he had to be sure he could handle—

That. Castiel’s cock slid into the back of his throat with ease, and Dean knew he could take the rest without a problem. He pulled off all the way, Cas groaning at the loss.

“There’s a reason my ex’s cock was down my throat.” He gave Castiel’s cock a few pumps at the base as he spoke. “I have almost no gag reflex. And I love sucking cock.” He watched a haze of lust roll through Castiel’s eyes. “You can fuck my throat, Cas. I’ll take every inch.”

Before Cas could respond, Dean took his cock back into his mouth and slid all the way down.

“Holy mother—” Castiel’s fingers tightened on his head and Dean’s hand wrapped around the back of Cas’s thighs, urging him to thrust forward.

And just in case he didn’t have Cas losing his mind yet, he looked up through fluttered eye lashes and met Castiel’s lust blown gaze.

“You’re incredible.” Cas pulled back, Dean sucked in a new breath of air, and Cas rocked back in, his cock pushing into the constriction of Dean’s throat. “You feel incredible.” He did it again. “Why haven’t we been doing this for months?”

He thrust a few more times before pausing, letting the weight of his cock rest on Dean’s tongue.

“But if we keep doing this, I won’t get to fuck you tonight.”

Dean slid the rest of the way off Castiel’s cock, licking the tip when a drop of precome threatened to fall. It tasted like _man_ , and damn did Dean want more.

When he spoke, his voice came out as sex-fucked sounding as Castiel’s own. “What makes you think I’m a bottom?”

Cas quirked an eyebrow, pointedly looking down at him.

“Right. Tops can do this too, you know.”

“Oh, I am very aware.” Castiel’s thumb glanced over Dean’s cheekbones in a way that was both commanding and gentle. Dean shuddered. “If you’d rather fuck me, I can be amenable to that. As long as one of us is pounding into the other, I’ll be happy.”

“But you’d rather be pounding into me?”

Cas nodded. “But it’s up to you, Dean.”

It was really hard to think with Cas’s cock bobbing in front of his face. Almost absentmindedly, his tongue darted out and licked at the head again, earning him a hiss. Somehow, that solidified it.

“Fuck me.”

Cas blinked. “You sure?”

“Hell yes, I’m sure.” It was what he’d pictured every time he wasn’t supposed to be picturing his roommate that way. _Guess that boat has sailed._ Dean moved to stand and needed Cas’s assistance to do so. “But it’s been awhile, so be gentle with me.”

One side of Castiel’s lips quirked up into a leer. “I don’t know if I can promise you that.” He backed Dean into the bed, pushing him onto it. Dean landed with a bounce. “You may be sore for days.”

Dean groaned. “Yeah.” He reached for his fly. “Yeah, okay.”

Castiel’s hands batted Dean’s away, and moments later, he was shucking everything from Dean’s body. Then he toed off his own shoes as he rid himself of the vest Dean had unbuttoned. Within seconds he was naked.

Dean palmed his cock as he took in the sight. Flat, defined stomach, sharp hip bones, and biceps strong enough to kill.

“Where have you been hiding that body,” Dean said, not really asking.

Cas climbed onto the bed, hovering above Dean. He pressed their lips together for a hot moment before pulling away. “Same place you were hiding your queerness.” He dived back in, this time moving for Dean’s neck. He sucked a kiss into the skin, causing Dean to gasp.

“I—” Dean began, breaking off with a groan when Cas found another tender spot. “I wasn’t hiding it. Why do you keep bringing that up, anyway?”

“Because if I’d known you were into men, I would have hit on you the day we met.”

Dean hooked his foot around Cas’s ankle and with a tug—and a touch of athletics and grace—he flipped them. He bent down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, delighting in the gasp it earned him.

“Yeah, well,” Dean started, moving onto the other nipple before continuing, “Same. You never talk about dates or an ex, never showed interest in me. How was I supposed to know?”

Cas’s fingers were digging into his biceps, and Dean could hear him struggling to find words as Dean sucked marks into his hip bones.

“I…” He let out another shaking breath. “I thought it would make you uncomfortable.”

“Hmm. Jealous, maybe, but not uncomfortable.”

Dean reached Cas’s dick and he couldn’t help himself. He licked the tip—tasting _man_ once again—and sucked it into his mouth.

Castiel’s back bowed sharply off the bed, a high-pitched whine breaking through. “Stop that.” He pushed at Dean’s shoulder. “I don’t want to come yet.” Dean hummed around his dick, eliciting another whine. “Deeean.”

Dean pulled off with a pop. “Yeah, I heard you. New plan. Come now, fuck me later.”

Cas gasped, his pupils blowing impossibly wider. When Dean looked back at his dick, a drop of precome pushed through the slit.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.”

He didn’t wait for confirmation before diving back in, but Cas provided it anyway, his voice all broken and shaky. “Y-y-yes. God yes.”

Dean took Castiel as deep as he possibly could in one smooth glide, wiry hairs tickling at his nose. He swallowed, his throat squeezing along the rigid length, before pulling up and slamming back down. Repeatedly. Cas eventually caught up with the program and was thrusting up to meet Dean’s mouth, a hand threading tightly into his hair.

Shit, it was the hottest blow job Dean had ever given, watching Cas’s flat stomach twitch with need, his balls pulling up tight, curses and moans falling from his lips, and when he gave Dean’s hair the warning tug that meant an orgasm was imminent, Dean was about ready to follow him over the edge.

Cas gasped as he came, and when Dean tasted the first spurt, he took Cas into his throat and swallowed around the head. He’d done that move before so he was prepared for Cas’s thrash of overwhelming pleasure and the clench of his fingers in his hair.

When he pulled off, he was greeted with the site of a totally fucked out, blue-eyed, dark-haired sex god.

Dean smirked. “Good?”

Cas’s hand flapped around in the air, like he was going to smack Dean’s arm, but couldn’t summon enough strength to raise it that far. “You know it was incredible.”

Dean hummed in agreement and rolled his erection into Cas’s knee. “I do.”

Cas’s eyes popped open. “Come up here, Dean, I’ll—”

“Finish me off?” Dean shook his head. “No way. I’m coming on your dick.”

“You’re going to have to wait for me to recover before we can get to that. You might as well—”

Dean put his fingers over Cas’s mouth, moving up to replace his fingers with his lips. “I want to come on your dick.” He shifted to Castiel’s neck, sucking a mark into the skin just below his ear. “Only your dick.”

Cas took in a deep breath when it clicked. “Hands free? You can do that?”

Dean nodded into Cas’s neck as fingertips trailed gently down his back. “Rarely, but yeah. If I’ve been on edge for a while, and the top can last long enough.”

“Is that what that blowjob was about?” Cas asked. Dean didn’t answer, continuing to pepper kisses along Cas’s jaw and neck. “Fuck, Dean. That’s so fucking hot. What else are you into? Spanking? Handcuffs?” Dean hummed, licking at the shell of Cas’s ear. “Blindfolds? Breathplay?” He took the lobe between his lips and sucked it. “Plugs? Would you wear a plug for me?”

God, had Cas always been this kinky? He’d had no idea.

He rubbed his cock into Castiel’s pelvis in answer. Yes, he would. He would do all of it with Cas.

“Anything,” Dean said, pulling back to look Cas in his gorgeous eyes. “I’m not sure I have any limits when it comes to you, but I’d be happy to have as much sex as we need to figure it out.”

Castiel’s hand threaded through the short hairs at the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and unhurried, but deep and probing, and Dean found himself grinding down into Cas’s body as they made out. Soon, he felt an answering erection begin to grind back into him.

He felt Cas’s foot move, a hand grip his shoulder, and then he was on his back, looking up into Cas’s smirking face.

“I know that move too,” Cas explained. He sucked a hickey into Dean’s hip before dipping lower and taking Dean’s length into his mouth. Dean bucked and Cas pulled off almost as fast as he had gone down. “Mmm. Later.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

Then Cas was moving to his nightstand and pulling out a purple bottle. He popped it open and poured some of its contents onto his fingers. He repositioned himself between Dean’s legs, and Dean felt fingertips dance around his rim, spreading slippery wetness. The first finger slid in easily, a glide that Dean enjoyed more than he’d care to admit.

A second finger was added soon after and Cas hummed as he scissored that two. “I thought you’d be tighter. You’d said it’s been awhile.”

Dean felt heat blossom all over his face. He was surely redder than a cherry. “Um…” Cas simply quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue. “It has been awhile... for sex. My own fingers, on the other hand…” _Have been trying to pretend to be you._

Cas chuckled. “Well I would hope it would be the other hand.” The joke startled a laugh out of Dean. Cas’s free hand reached for Dean’s right and brought the palm to his lips. “Let me guess. This one handles your cock—” he kissed the palm before letting it drop and picking up Dean’s left hand “—while this one—” he sucked two fingers into his mouth before pulling off with a pop  “—does this.” The two fingers in Dean’s ass suddenly curled and pressed into his prostate, sending pleasure zipping through his body.

“Fuck!” Dean’s fingers gripped the bedspread. “N-no.” He shook his hand. “Can’t reach that on my own.”

“Good thing I’m here then.”

Cas was relentless. The two fingers quickly became three, and he seemed to have a magnetic pull to his prostate. The pressure was consistent and Dean watched as precome dribbled from his cock almost as consistently.

“Cas,” Dean croaked. “Please.”

“Please what, Dean?”

Luckily, he was beyond embarrassment, shame, or propriety now. “Want to come on your cock, not your fingers.”

“Still think you can?”

“Jesus, Cas, I’m almost there _now._ Touch my dick and I’ll pop.” A thoughtful look passed over Castiel’s eyes and Dean pulled his thighs shut. “That wasn’t an invitation. You know what I want.”

There was a press of lips to the back of Dean’s thigh and then fingers—he had no idea how many at this point—were pulling out of him. Cas reached back into the nightstand and pulled out a condom. He used his teeth to rip it open and slid it on, adding a little more lube with a few strokes. Dean held his legs open as Cas climbed back into position. Pressure was back at his hole and he tensed.

“Really, Dean?” Cas said, amused. “Shy all of a sudden?”

“Sorry.” He could feel the blush returned. “Reflex. I told you, it’s been awhile since I was fucked.”

“I can assure you that your body is more than ready for this. You were about ready to come on my fingers, as I recall.” Cas pecked a kiss to Dean’s right hand, still holding his legs apart. “But if we need to stop—”

“No!” Dean shouted. “No. Just… Start slow.”

Cas leaned between Dean’s legs, the pressure at his hole easing as Cas moved forward. He pressed their lips together, sweet and almost chase.

“I would never hurt you, Dean.” The look on Castiel’s face was so sincere that Dean felt a lump form in his throat. He surged up and sealed their lips together one more time.

He pulled back and stared at Cas in awe. “Can’t believe this is happening.”

“Well.” Cas smirked. “Almost happening.”

Dean barked in laughter. He wiggled his ass. “Are you going to fuck me or not, Cas?”

“Oh yes,” Cas said, sitting back. The pressure was back at Dean’s hole as Castiel lined himself up. “I’m going to make you see stars.”

Cas pressed in slowly, and Dean could feel when the full head of Cas’s cock had breached him. It really had been awhile and Cas felt _huge_.

Cas groaned. “How can you still be this tight?”

Dean blushed. “Sorry.”

“God, don’t ever be sorry for that. Are you okay?”

Dean nodded, then realized he should probably communicate better than that. “Yeah. You’re just bigger than a few fingers.” He was bigger than anyone Dean had ever been with, actually, and it was going to be mind-blowing. “‘S good.” He gave his hips an experimental wiggle and was relieved to find there wasn’t any pain. “C’mon, Cas, if you don’t move, you aren’t really fucking me, now, are you?”

Castiel didn’t look fully convinced, but he gave a small press forward anyway and slid a little deeper. He worked himself inside of Dean in tiny little thrusts, loosening Dean up as he went and giving him time to adjust. By the time he bottomed out, Dean was getting impatient and thrusting back.

“So good,” Cas groaned, pulling back further and thrusting in deeper. “So hot. Dean, you’re incredible.”

Dean was shaking and finally let go of his knees, wrapping his legs around Cas’s waist. “You should look in a mirror when you say that. You’re like a sex god.” Castiel was pressing into Dean with long, deep thrusts that were sparking over his prostate with the perfect amount of tease. It wasn’t taking long for his body to remember how good he had been feeling just a few moments ago. “Look at me, Cas. You’ve got me dribbling on myself.”

“I know. Gonna make you come on yourself, too.”

Dean groaned. “I didn’t know I liked dirty talk this much.”

“Really?” Cas leaned over, his thrusts going shallow with the shifted angle. Breath tickled Dean’s ear as Cas whispered, “I’m going grab your ass and hold you up off the bed and fuck you so hard into the mattress that you’re going to scream and come and paint yourself in your own release.” Dean swallowed hard, his mouth going dry with want. “This lube that I have imported? It makes your prostate more sensitive. If you enjoyed bottoming before, just wait.”

Cas licked the shell of Dean’s ear before pulling back. Then he did just as he promised—his hands went under Dean’s but cheeks and lifted, so that Cas wasn’t bending over at all any more. He wrapped his arms under Dean’s thighs for leverage, and pulled Dean into him.

Satisfied with the angle, Cas pulled while thrusting and rapidly built a brutal pace that went straight into Dean’s prostate. He cried out at the sensations, throwing an arm back and gripping the headboard to steady himself. His other hand wrapped around Cas’s wrist and squeezed.

He was tempted to touch himself. He was so aroused that he couldn’t think straight and all it would take was a few pumps and he’d be gone. But he also knew that if we waited, if he came from nothing but Cas pounding into him, it would be so incredible that nothing else would ever compare. And luckily, some part of his brain still knew that and kept his hand glued to Cas’s wrist. Barely.

His cock bobbed in the air, slapping against his stomach, sending the occasional droplets of precome flying. Castiel’s eyes tracked all of it with greed. There was no doubt they’d be doing this again, and soon. Often. In Cas’s bed, his bed, the couch, on the dining room table. In his car, the backseat, the bathroom at the bar. Cas could plug him up before dinner and—

“Oh fuck,” Dean muttered, his grip on Cas tightening. He was almost there, so fucking close. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Close?”

“Ungggh.”

“Come for me, Dean. Come on my cock. I know how good you must feel, that glide over your prostate, so sensitive right now, so eager to burst.” Cas’s voice was deep and gravely, like the vocal personification of sex.

Dean whined.

“What do you need, baby?”

“H-h-h-harder.” Dean could barely speak. “Just a bit, a little, just…” What did he need?

Cas shifted angles so that he was practically thrusting _up_ , straight into the bundle of nerves that had Dean drooling. His hips snapped into Dean with an intensity that had stars blinking into Dean’s vision and suddenly the damn broke and he was coming. Thick ropes of come spurt out of him so hard that some shot past his head. He could feel it hit the pillow, his chest, a few drops even hit his face. He didn’t fucking care.

The last pulse of his orgasm hadn’t even stopped when Cas stuttered above him, froze, and moaned low in his throat. Cas’s cock pulsed in Dean’s body, filling the condom.

Castiel let Dean’s pelvis back down to the bed gently, but didn’t move any further for a long moment, panting into Dean’s knee. Finally, he gave it a kiss. Then he pressed his lips to Dean’s thigh, and then higher, as he worked his way up Dean’s body until he reached Dean’s hip bones, where he licked with long stripes.

It took Dean a moment to realize he was cleaning up Dean’s come.

“Shiiiit, Cas…”

Cas hummed in response and continued the assault with his tongue and lips. Dean’s nerves were still alight and the glide and pressure and attention were almost too much to handle.

Finally, Cas was at his face, kissing his cheeks and getting the last drops of come off of his skin.

When he pressed his lips into Dean’s, his own flavor was still present on Castiel’s tongue. But then, he certainly still tasted like Cas. That was actually all kinds of hot.

“We’re still going to have to get up,” Cas said as he finally laid down next to Dean, the condom tied off and tossed across the room, and one arm flung over Dean’s chest. “You shot all over the pillowcase too.”

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled, the blush making a comeback.

“You’re going to have to stop apologizing for things that are hotter than sin.”

Strangely, that comment only made Dean blush more.

Cas pressed a kiss into his shoulder. “You were amazing. I can’t wait to have you return the favor.”

“Seriously?” Dean turned to Cas, so he could look him in the eye.

They were open in surprise. “Yes. I told you I could receive.”

“Yeah, but after what we just did, I thought you were just being, I don’t know, polite or something.”

The corner of Castiel’s lips titled up. “When it comes to you, you can assume any offer related to sex is not just me being polite.”

Dean chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He stroked his hand down Castiel’s back, enjoying the way Cas seemed to melt into him. “You know, this is going to get really awkward if things go south between us. You’re not supposed to date your roommate.”

“Who said anything about dating?” Cas asked. He was joking and Dean knew that, but he tensed anyway. “I’m kidding, Dean.” His thumb caressed absently at Dean’s pec. “You— You mean a lot to me. You’re more than worth the risk. Unless you don’t want to?” He started to pull away, but Dean wrapped an arm around him and held him close.

“I never said that, Cas. I’ve wanted you since we met.”

“Good. Glad we’re on the same page. Now—” Cas rolled on top of Dean and settled between his legs “—how soon can we go for round… three? We have some time to make up for.”

Dean chuckled. “We need to change the sheets first, Cas, maybe take a shower.” Cas pouted and it was adorable. “But I’ll let you show me what you can do with your mouth while we’re in there.”

Cas grinned, and then it fell away, replaced by a much too serious look. “I would love to, but I do need to know something before I can agree to that.”

Dean blinked. “Okay, shoot.”

“Who the heck was Mark and why does his name make your freckles blush?”

Dean groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“You’re evil.”

“Tell me.”

“No.” Dean met Castiel’s stare-of-steel between his fingers and held it. Too late, he realized it was a distraction. Cas’s fingers abruptly dug into his ribs and _tickled_. Dean shrieked and twisted away, only Cas was quick and moved with him. “Stop it!” His voice was absolutely not sound like that of a high-pitched child.

“You know how to make it stop,” Cas teased.

“No!”

“Tell me!”

“Okay, okay, fine!” He took a deep breath, his hands locked around Castiel’s wrists, holding them back from his ribcage. “I’ll tell you in the shower. It involves too much tequila, a bad bet, and a cock I thought would be bigger.”

Cas laughed, his grin splitting his face with joy. That. That was the face Dean wanted to see every day for the rest of his life.

Or at least as long as Cas would let him.

He leaned up and kissed it.

“Lead the way, Cas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this little porny fic that got out of hand, please leave a comment and don't forget to tell a friend. ;)


End file.
